


Girl Not So Next Door

by zhengxing



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, fem slash, girl!zhengting, girl!ziyi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:12:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhengxing/pseuds/zhengxing
Summary: Ziyi may not be the ideal perfect girl, but neither is Zhengting.





	Girl Not So Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fart 
> 
> Happy pride month my gays

 

There’s many things about Ziyi that her mom wishes she wasn’t. For one, Ziyi loves her motorcycle, loves the way it booms obnoxiously through the streets as she rides it, no helmet on of course. Helmets aren’t her style.

 

Secondly, Ziyi has long, luscious black hair. That’s not what angers her mom, though, on the contrary — Ziyi’s mom loves her long black hair. It’s for that reason that she was horrified when Ziyi decided to get an undercut, only leaving the tops of her hair long.

 

Lastly, Ziyi is gay. Yes, a homosexual, a lesbian, whatever fits the shoe. This is the only fact that isn’t as visible to the eye, and therefore the only fact Ziyi’s mom ignores. It’s easy, too, seeing as Ziyi has yet to bring any girls home.

 

That’s not to say that she doesn’t want to — she couldn’t care less about what her mom thought of her. Rather, it’s hard to find girls who like her. Sure, she gives off bad girl vibes that would be appealing to any girl, but Ziyi is so painfully shy that most girls are let down once they see the big bad girl Wang Ziyi is really just a big shy dork. Life is hard.

 

Every time Ziyi walks through the halls of her high school, it’s like parading through a fashion show. So many pretty girls, who could be models, passing by so casually with their long thick eyelashes, blushed cheeks, and cherry red lips. In contrast, Ziyi sticks out like a sore thumb with her ripped up, black skinny jeans, lose white T Shirt and her classic black leather jacket that she insists wearing even during the summer. It’s her brand, she claims.

 

As Ziyi looks at the girls in the halls, it’s easy to realize they are what her mom what’s her to be. Cutesy, girly, obedient. If there’s anyone who fits the description best, hands down, it would go to Zhu Zhengting.

 

Yes, the perfect student body president, Zhu Zhengting — winning the student body with her shiny brown hair, her blinding smile and her equally blinding good looks. Ziyi will admit that Zhengting is one of the most beautiful girls she’s ever seen, and not only that, but so perfect. The girl is perfect at everything.

 

She’s good at dancing, the head of the dance club, even. She’s in so many clubs, ranging from all sorts of topics and interests. She does community service, especially those having to deal with animals since she claims she loves them so much, despite not having any pets of her own. It really shows how big her heart is.

 

Her heart sure is big, Ziyi thinks to herself, staring down at Zhengting’s chest as she walks alongside Minghao, her best friend. It’s hard not to notice Zhengting’s gigantic tits, especially when they look so huge in comparison to the rest of her body. Skinny torso, with skinny limbs to match — yet she has rather big boobs for a body like hers. As a tall girl, her legs are also never ending, but they help her bounce around the halls so cutely. The thing is, Zhengting doesn’t realize that as she bounces, her boobs bounce too, so painfully so. Ziyi theorizes that no one wants to tell Zhengting, not when she smiles so hugely as she does so.

 

Her boobs almost puts Ziyi to shame, as she looks down at her own B cups. Not only that, her entire person almost puts Ziyi to shame. Zhengting is the perfect student, and by extension, the perfect girl. The type of girl Ziyi’s mom would want for a daughter, scratch that, anyone would want their daughter to be. Sure, it’s a shame that Ziyi couldn’t be that for her mom, but she’s happy with who she is. She doesn’t think she’s better than the rest of the girls either, to each their own really.

 

Besides — Zhengting isn’t as perfect as everyone claims her to be. No one is perfect.

 

Zhengting may appear perfect with how she drives her expensive black car to school everyday, even driving some students who don’t have cars, and she may wear her perfectly combed brown hair down her back, using bows to keep her away from her face, but Zhengting is equally as gay as Ziyi is.

 

Ziyi has first hand experience, after all. When her janky motorcycle follows a shiny black Lamborghini all the way to a huge, three floored mansion, Ziyi not only enters the house, but she also enters inside all of Zhengting’s secrets.

 

For one, Zhengting absolutely loves being eaten out by Ziyi. She screams out in pleasure, throwing her head back to reveal her delicious pale neck, all out in display for Ziyi to bite on. But Ziyi already is biting and nipping at Zhengting’s thighs, smirking as she teases Zhengting. Zhengting grunts in frustration, her raspy voice letting out, “eat me out right now, Wang Ziyi, or else I’ll hit you.”

 

It’s always a tempting offer, but Ziyi likes eating out Zhengting more than being hit. Of course she would, when Zhengting is always so wet and ready for her, the way her folds glisten seductively with her wetness, and how just with the slight touch of her tongue on Zhengting’s clit, it’s so warm and inviting.

 

Perhaps the thing Ziyi loves most about the whole ordeal is the way Zhengting loves to pull on her hair, her long cold hands automatically pushing Ziyi’s face forward to her pussy, pushing her more into it. Ziyi growls as she does, the vibrations hitting Zhengting’s clit one by one.

 

Ziyi expertly flicks her tongue along Zhengting’s clit, occasionally sucking on it, or alternating with her fingers to rub, rub so fast and harshly that it’s no wonder Zhengting cums with a cry, her voice raspy and whiny as she does so. Ziyi, between her legs, feels Zhengting’s legs shake as she cums, the way her torso freezes up completely.

 

It’s sinful the way Zhengting looks from Ziyi’s view. The way Zhengting will bite at her lips, though it’s useless since she’s still so fucking loud all the time. It’s also the way Zhengting’s boobs look so damn good, the two mounds bouncing at any tiny movement.

 

Then, despite Zhengting’s wetness all over her face, Ziyi will come up and kiss Zhengting sweetly, even with Zhengting’s hands still loosely hanging on her hair. And then once Ziyi pulls back, she admires the perfect girl under her, the way her sweaty skin makes Zhengting shine ever so brightly.

 

So even the most perfect girls have their own secrets. Ziyi just happens to know Zhengting’s.

 

Ziyi keeps admiring Zhengting as she walks through the halls, surprised once Zhengting meets her gaze. Zhengting only offers her a tiny smile and quick wink. Ziyi accepts it, smiling to herself as she looks away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ><
> 
> Twt: zhengyist


End file.
